Lupin the third Resident Evil: Uprising
by acerjoestar
Summary: Lupin the third heard about rumors about umbrellas claim to be some medical pharmacy thing but I went over again to turn out to be a lie... Lupin and his gang went to steal a virus called the t-virus. however they have no idea that they were about to face the nightmares in front of them. if they survive..
1. characters for the story

Lupin at 3rd members:

Lupin the third

Jigen

Goemon

Ami

Inspector Zenigata

Albert

Nyx

S.T.A.R.S Members:

Leon

Jill Valentine

Chris redfield

Rebecca

Umbrella employees:

Albert Wesker

Sergei Vladimir

Ivan

Ada Wong

Nikolai Zinoviev

Hunk

UT Commander

Under Taker's


	2. T-Virus

At Lupin the third headquarters.

Lupin was on a laptop looking at some of the websites of umbrella.

Jigen walking to Lupin.

So what in the world are you doing? Jigen asked Lupin.

Looking at this new website called umbrella. Lupin replied to Jigen.

Well that's a stupid name for a website.. Jigen said to Lupin.

Jigen was looking at the website of umbrella.

So what the heck is this website about? Jigen said to Lupin.

It said something about medical stuff and science stuff.. but I find that hardly to be true. Lupin said to Jigen.

You think that they were.. hiding something from the public..? Jigen said to Lupin.

That can be true. Let's go check out some of their Labs.. to find out about the real truth of umbrella. Lupin said to Jigen.

Lupin and Jigen we're going to drive at one of umbrellas labs.

But they didn't realize that inspector Zenigata was right behind.

Lupin... What are you up to? Zenigata said.

Inspector Zenigata followed Lupin and Jigen to an umbrella lab.

Lupin the third Park is Fiat near a parking lot.

Are you sure about this? Jigen asked Lupin.

Umbrellas does not know who we are yet.. Lupin replied to Jigen.

Lupin and Jigen walked into umbrellas lamp without no one knows and who they are.

Lupin and Jigen sneak some their way itsudatte eat this place is out the laboratory.

when they reach the deepest darkest place of the laboratory they were surprised and shocked by what umbrellas really capable of.

What the hell is this? Jigen said in shock.

So this is what I'm brellas capable of.. Lupin said.

The only thing that they signed with mutated monsters.

this is like some type of freak show. Jigen said.

Actually they're not mutated monsters, are fire weapons used by umbrella. Lupin replied to Jigen.

and I thought this place was already that's creepy and scary. Jigen said to Lupin.

Actually give me a second. Lupin said.

What are you doing? Jigen asked Lupin.

I'm hacking into the laptop and seeing anything else about these bioweapons. Lupin replied to Jigen.

So did you got everything what you need. Jigen said to Lupin.

Yeah I already know I got everything on this USB. Lupin replied to Jigen.

Well done. Wesker said to Lupin.

Lupin and Jigen point their guns at Wesker.

So look who decided to show up the snake. Lupin said to Wesker.

So you know about umbrella secret after all. Wesker said to Lupin.

I don't care though about your own freak show. Jigen said to Wesker.

Will too bad I'll take this thing. Lupin said to Wesker.

Oh you mean the t-virus. Wesker replied to Lupin.

So did Steve Irish was definitely the thing for umbrella to create more of their bioweapons. Lupin said to Wesker.

you have created a lot of freaks in this lab. Lupin said to Wesker.

of course the medical thing was just a cover-up to create the bioweapons for this world. Wesker said to Lupin.

what exactly are trying to play God? Jigen said to Wesker.

Inspector Zenigata was creeping right behind the hearing the conversation.

Wesker press the button to unleash his Hunter's to kill them.

Lupin and Jigen ran out from the lab and trying to get out of here.

however when the Hunter smells then Inspector Zenigata inside the lab.

Inspector Zenigata grabs out his pistol and begins shooting one of the hunters.

however the other two came and finished him off.

you know I really do not like people snooping around my lab. Wesker said.

the Hunters were eating every part of Inspector Zenigata.

Lupin stop walking.

Lupin stop walking. Jigen asked Lupin.

I like pops really died! Lupin replied to Jigen.

how do you know .. he could be.. Jigen said to Lupin.

I'm sorry, but not this time he's not coming back. Lupin replied to Jigen.

however the hunters were coming closer for the two of them begin running.

the two of them we're leaving the lab and began shooting the hunters taking up both of them down.

the both of them started the car and drove away.

however Albert saw the whole thing.

exactly one umbrella capable of. Albert said.

now I could see why they filled the true colors.. Albert said.

_To Be Continued_ ...


End file.
